It's you and its me, its our destiny
by Hypes-Prower
Summary: Summary's inside. Note: I have no idea about the rating, so don't murder me if I get it wrong


First ever fic here, so be nice. x3;; Ok, I wrote the first few chapters of this quite a bit ago, so if people like, I might acctually update it again. Anyway, this is a pokémon fic, with a Sonic fan character -mine- and two other characters of my friends. I have asked permission. Anyway, there are no official characters from the show, or games. Only pokémon, so...yeah. Anyway, read on, if you really want to.

Codes:

_Thought pattern _

_'Thought Speech'_

**Execrated Speech**

_**Flash backs**_

Right and on with the show!

Chapter one: the awakening

_**"Now you will never see them again! Now Guards, remove him from my sight!"**_

_**"Flames!!"**_

The fox awoke with a jolt. He sat there in his bed for a couple of minutes, thinking. Gone. They're gone. I'll never see them again. And I didn't get to say goodbye. He wiped a tear from his eye to stop it from forming even more. He slid his legs out of his bed, and lay them down on the floor. Which was colder then his bed, though the floor was warm, his bed was far warmer. Using the strength he had in early morning he pushed himself up from his bed, and slid-walked to the bathroom. Which happened to be situated a couple of doors across the hall.

When he reached the room, he grabbed for the handle and missed the first time. He re-tried, and successfully grabbed the handle. He pushed it down and the door opened. He shuffled in and walked to the sink, but was more interested in looking in the mirror that was situated above it. He moves his hair out of the way, and opened his eyes wider then they had been to check them. Purple. At least they hadn't changed. He opened his mouth, showing his teeth. All there all clean. But they still need to be brushed. So he picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush.

Meanwhile in the room next to the foxes, something had stirred. The scaly creature got up and stretched its back leg First it's left one, then slowly moving onto the right. After that ordeal -which proved to be rather difficult, because of the lack of energy- the scaly being walked out the room. Moving down the hall of the small apartment, down to the room, which the fox was occupying. The creature walked in and nudged the fox in the leg. The fox spat out the contents of his mouth into the sink below, but some of it stuck to the white muzzle of his. "Oh Vapor. You're awake. I didn't expect you to be up at this time." The fox replied. Vapor stood there looking the fox in the eyes, then it barked some words that any normal person wouldn't be able to make anything of. But the fox stood there and understood every one of the words, "Yer, I know. But I had another dream about them."

"Do you ever think that we'll see them again?" Again the creature barked out words, the words that the fox understood. They could be translated as this,

"I'm sure we will, Hypes. After all you've got me, and the other two still. We'll help you get our friends, and your companions, back." The words were all in the form of a special language that not many would understand. But Hypes heard every word, and each one was translated into a different word in his mind.

"I'm so glad that I didn't lose all of you, I really don't know what I would've done." The young fox's eyes started to fill up with tears. The creature nudged his leg, and Hypes looked down through teary eyes. And Vapor looked and shook its head.

"We **will** get the others back. Now I'll go and wake the other two." With that the creature -who's tone of voice was a distinguished females- walked out of the bathroom, and into the room she had some from.

The creature was back in the room. Through her watery eyes, see looked around the room. It was a fairly large room, curtains up on the windows. The light that was emitted from the window was limited, despite the fact it was quite bright outside. The floor was carpeted and felt warm under her feet. Still stood in doorway of the room, the creature scanned the room. Next to immediately she found what she was looking for. Slowly progressing to the spot in her sight, she sighed. She arrived a short distance from where she started, and right in front of the target. She nudged it slightly to get a response, when she didn't, the pile got nudged harder. Eventually the pile hadn't made a response. She decided that it wasn't the best idea to just nudge it. It took a few steps back so it was half way between the door, and the pile of material. Then ran up and dived on the top of the pile. There was a small cry of annoyance from the pile, "And what the hell was that for?"Came the voice.

"It is time to get up, Jolts." Was the reply from the creature.

"Silly Vaporeon, Hypes won't even be up yet. So why have you awoken me?"

"For your information, Hypes is already up, and getting ready. Stupid Jolteon"

"Heh, I don't believe you."

"Check yourself then, I'm going to wake Eves up." The Jolteon stood up and shuck its fur. Following that act, it stretched its back legs, and walked out of the room, to the one next door.

After the small conversation between the -now identified- Vaporeon and the Jolteon, The female walked across the room, to a small basket. Occupying the Basket was a small sandy coloured Eevee. The Vaporeon raised its paw and prodded the smaller being. The small being didn't reply the first time, so the larger one prodded again. This time it got a reply. "Vapor, why are you waking me up?" The smaller's voice was a higher in pitch compared to that of the other two's.

"We're going somewhere, but I'm not sure where yet." Came a much politer response then when she had talked to the Jolteon.

"Really?" It yawned. "Where is Hypes?" The yawned had triggered one in the Vaporeon, however she kept it well under control and it didn't show.

"He's getting ready in the bathroom." In came the Jolteon again, talking frantically.

"Vapor, Eves! Hypes is not in his bed!" He said quickly, "He's gone!" The Eevee let out a giggle, while the Vaporeon simply said,

"I did tell you that he had got up and is getting ready." Jolts' face went from frantic to thinking, as he tried to recall whether the scaly being was speaking the truth or not.

"Oh yeah, you did." Came a reply from the being with a dumb look on his face. "Well where is he?" The smallest of the bunch, the Eevee, replied for the first time since The Jolteon had burst in. "He's in the bathroom, lets go."

Hypes had finished with his teeth, and had washed his face as well. Which -because of his furry coat- was still moderately damp. Even after the vigorous drying he had given it. He once again moved his hair out of his eyes, this time to inspect the marking on his forehead. He traced his finger along it using the mirror for help. The Shape was a five-sided star, inside a circle. The lines of the star just touched the edge of the circle. The Pentagram. How he had got it, was unrecalled. But it was a scar, he'd had it all his life, and it wouldn't leave. He'd actually got to like it. Whenever someone would ask his why he liked it, he'd say _**"It's a nice touch."**_ People who knew him liked it as well. He let go of his bangs and they fell into place, one half of them round the left side of the mark, and other on the right side. While he was investigating his scar, the three beings from the room next door had gathered in the doorway. The smallest of the three was at the front, and the bigger to were standing side-by-side behind him. "Oh hello you three. I see it was easier then I thought it would be Vapor." The Vaporeon agreed, nodded it"s head and spoke in it"s language again, Which Hypes had no trouble understanding.

"The only trouble is that Jolts didn't think you'd be up, when he found that you had got out of bed, he frantically ran in and said 'you'd gone'." The small Eevee giggled again, and the Jolteon blushed a little. But it was quickly gotten rid of, and he spoke.

"So why the early get up?" He asked. The fox, which stood before them sighed. Shortly afterwards that he explained about his dream. "Ah, I see. That'd wake me up as well." Hypes' eyes started again, but once again however his hand quickly stopped them. "So.." Came the start from the now cheerful-ish fox, "..I'm going to ask if Wyll and Cici will help me find them." The Jolteon's face was in shock,

"Wyll? That psycho with the Eevee evolutions? And Cici, the quiet one with the freak Charizard?" Hypes nodded, "Are you nuts?" Hypes shock his head.

"They're my friends, and even if they don#t think it's necessary. The people took Neon. Nightcrawler will want to come to her rescue, meaning that Wyll will have to help. Also where ever Wyll goes Cici Will want to follow." Vapor let out a giggle,

"You had it all sorted out didn't you? You knew they'd help." Hypes nodded once again. The Eevee spoke again,

"Well I think it's a good idea. Even if I do see that Tall Eevee again."

"Exactly." Hypes walked out of the room, and walked into his bedroom again. The room was a normal size. Not to big, not to small. Just fine. The floor was carpeted; it was warm on his feet. Much warmed compared to the tiled bathroom floor. The colour of the carpet was a lighter shade of his eye colour. It was also his favourite colour. He stood there and did a 45-degree turn on the spot and walked in the direction. Then he got to his destination, the wardrobe. Opening it he had a small spread of clothes. He took out the shirt that was right in front of him on a hanger. Upon inspection, he decided it would be what he would wear, and threw it on his bed. Closing the wardrobe and side-stepping across to the drawers that were next it. He opened the third draw down, and pulled out the first pair of jeans he saw. Throwing them on his bed he turned to the door, and the small pack of creatures. He signalled them to leave the room, and they did so. Hypes walked up and closed the door.

After a minute inside his room, the door opened and Hypes emerged, fully dressed √apart from his shoes which he puts on just as he leaves- and with his PDA in hand. "Right, now to contact him." He thought out loud. He walked into the living room, and sitting down on the only chair not occupied. He opened the PDA and started to type.


End file.
